tdarfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 189
<-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 190|Next Episode -->]] Date: December 02, 2011 Length: 2:08:39 Hosts: Mikel, Henry, Cooper, and Chris Special Guest(s): '''none '''Intro: '''Grand Theft Auto IV '''Closing Words: '''Mikel: Alright that’s our show, see you next week '''Closing Song: '''Mother 3’s "Wess Dance" ---- '''Content Covered: *The Top 7... Comic book games that need to be made *Mario Kart 7 *GamePro is DEAD! 1:06:00-1:15:00 *Game Deals!? 1:44:00-1:47:40 *QTOW Answers 1:48:40-1:57:00 Notable Facts: *Cooper, when talking about QTOW mentioned his dad is was gamer, and still is today. *A Game Deals Remix! By TomBrienProfessional Funny Stories and Quotes: Chris Antista Mikel Reparaz Hollander Cooper Henry Gilbert *Thanksgiving break! 3:11–17:35 *Link is more Japanese 10:35-11:45 *Charlie Barratt was fired for Sexual Harassment 18:20-20:30 *Archie Comics is rather racist 34:30-38:20 *Anal Salt 1:47:40-1:48:50 Chris Antista *(Serious Sam 3) The game just doesn't give a fuck about being anything important in a review. How's the story? It sucks, but it's awesome. How's the enemies? THERE'S FIVE! **'Cooper': But it's like there's five but one of them is a headless guy with bombs in their handsthat runs and screams BUT THERE'S LIKE 300 OF THEM AT THE SAME TIME!! *I don't agree with firing Charlie that close to Christmas. **'Mikel': You just can't rack up that many sexual harassment complaints. When he tore his sweater open and hooting ape-like and pressing way too close to the female Gamesradar employee who shall remain nameless. **'Cooper': *Cough* Mike Grimm. **He walked too close to everyone's desk and I'm positive that he knew his testicles were showing. **'Cooper:' You can't have no pants without showing them. **'Mikel': Was that the day he came in wearing nothing but a belt? **Yes! He was going to paint on a shirt and no one was going to say anything. *(To Henry) You gave that sigh like I yelled Jew at restaurant. *I played Need For Speed: The Run which I think I hate. *Why did some say (Serious Sam 3) BFE is Bumble-fuck Eqypt? **'Cooper': It looks like it takes place in Bumble-fuck Egypt. **'Mikel': Are there pyramids? Well I don't think Bumble-fuck Egypt has pyramids. **'Cooper': At the same time if you're a snarky game dev trying to make a snarky title, you can't call it fucking Egypt. *(Serious Sam 3) It's a much better Duke Nukem than Duke Nukem. *I know everything that goes on here. (Gamesradar) **'Mikel': And yet you do nothing. *I think it's more concerning that the biggest TalkRadar fans right now are people that don't own any technology. **'Cooper': I play on Hoop and Stick! Mikel Reparaz *Waggle is the language of love. *I like being called Mr. Reparaz. It's like I'm a math teacher. *Assassin's Creed is kind of horrible. (Load times) **'Cooper:' What, you don't like walking forward slowly in a blue computer room for 90 seconds? *That's a grown up Jughead talking to his kid on how to be a ladies' man. **'Chris':(On ensuing rap with the song "Sugar Sugar") It's more 80's than 1985. *(On why Archie needs to be a game) There are 8 year old girls that need to connect to pedophiles. *I thought (Cherry Blossom) was a racist Asian thing. *That's what Mario Kart was missing, Guilds! *Kinectdians? *I was pretty advanced for my age; I was the youngest grade schooler with a beard. *I forced myself to play Modern Warfare 3 and played some Ace Combat: Assault Horizons or, as I like to call it, "Ass Whore." Henry Gilbert *It's one of those Jew months. *Jews in the south are really secretive. *Boo hoo. (To Chris about his ex-girlfriend) She was looking good last time we... **'Chris:' Shut the fuck up. Jesus, why? *Right after their rainbow parties. **'Chris: '''I got to Red! That's the top of the rainbow. '''Hollander Cooper' *(On Canadian Thanksgiving) Is that when the Eskimos gave the Caribous blowjobs? And they thanked them? *(On Nintendo) They're still struggling with what the internet is. *We should call all Canadians "Kinectdians" from now on! *But when you're in first-person mode, (Mario Kart) you have to use motion controls to turn. *That's Why I had my Torah out right now. **'Mikel': I was wondering why weren't touching that scroll. **'Chris': Too soon. **'Mikel': How is that too soon for anything?! **'Chris': That was the joke; It was literally Before Christ. *In Japan, when you stop being a game developer, you leave and do something else. In America when you stop, you go start a mobile game company. **'Chris': You pull a Richard Garriott. And what did he say? **He announced that console gaming was dead, and knows that because he made one successful game in the last 10 years. He is such a boob. QOTW: First game magazine experience? 1:57:00 *Mikel: 1989 Buyer's Edition of EGM, but later remembered Nintendo Power. *Henry: Possibly GamePro. The first magazine that was about games he bought was probably Nintendo Power. *Chris: Of course Nintendo Power. And a buyer's guide from Montgomery Ward that got him into EGM. *Cooper: Scholastic book guides with 7 shitty games to order. 'Link: 'TalkRadar 189 - Mario Karty <-- Previous Episode | [[Episode 190|Next Episode -->]] Category:Episode Category:2011